Normally compact disc are stored in plastics cases having hinged lids. To play a number of tracks from a number of different discs sequentially, entails opening and closing a number of these cases to remove or store the discs. Alternatively, the discs are left lying around.
It is an object of this invention to provide a storage device for storing, and retrieving, a plurality of disc-shaped articles which the Applicant believes will alleviate these problems at least to some extent.